(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cliché, and it particularly relates to a cliché with a partition formed thereon for controlling a blanket and the partition to be parallel with each other by the partition when a partition is protrusively formed on the cliché and the blanket is not combined with the cliché according to a predetermined method, controlling functional ink disposed between the blanket and the cliché to be transferred while not spreading so that it may be transferred to a substrate in a shape to be patterned when the blanket does not contact the cliché, and an electronic printing device and method using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a cliché (CL, refer to FIG. 1) signifies a portion generated by taking off an unneeded pattern except a form that is generated when functional ink (I) contacts a coated blanket (B) and is patterned.
As shown in FIG. 1, a reverse gravure offset electronic printing device 10 will be exemplified.
The reverse gravure offset printing device 10 includes a blanket (B) on which functional ink (I) is applied, and a cliché (CL) contacting the blanket (B) and taking off an unneeded pattern.
That is, a blanket (B) on which functional ink (I) is coated is prepared.
The functional ink (I) can be applied to the blanket (B) by using a method such as spin coating or slit coating.
The blanket (B) on which functional ink (I) is applied contacts the cliché (CL) on which a recess CL1 is provided.
In this instance, the functional ink (I, I1) contacting the recess CL1 remains in the blanket (B) and the functional ink (I, I2) contacting a contact surface CL2 of the cliché (CL) is transferred to the cliché (CL).
That is, the part to be patterned remains in the blanket (B), it is transferred to a substrate (not shown), and a printing process is performed.
In addition, regarding the electronic printing field that has been recently highlighted, a width of the pattern is frequently less than several tens of um.
However, in the above-noted case of the electronic printing, the blanket (B) and the cliché (CL) are not combined according to a predetermined order but they frequently contact each other while slanted or curved.
In general, the cliché (CL) is made of a hard material such as glass or SUS and the blanket is made of elastic rubber so if they forcibly contact each other when the blanket (B) and the cliché (CL) are slanted or bent, the entire side to be printed can be contacted.
However, when too much force is applied to contact the blanket (B) and the cliché (CL), a fine pattern may be pressed and broken.
Therefore, it is important to make the blanket (B) and the cliché (CL) contact in parallel with each other so that they may not be slanted or bent.
However, the components such as the blanket (B) and the cliché (CL) have errors in their processing and assembling so there a limit in having them ideally contact each other in parallel.
For example, as shown in FIG. 2, when the slanted blanket (B) contacts the cliché (CL) as desired by the functional ink I and I4 disposed in the center of the drawing, the functional ink I, I3 does not contact the cliché (CL) as it goes to the left of the drawing and the functional ink I5, I6 excessively contacts the same while the blanket (B) is slanted as it goes to the right of the drawing so the pattern is damaged I, I6, the functional ink I, I5 is pushed and inserted into the recess CL1, and the pattern is transferred inaccurately.
The problem becomes worse as the area becomes wider and it becomes more important in the case of printing fine patterns.
Therefore, a fundamental solution for the printed portions to be parallel with each other while the components such as the blanket and the cliché are not generally in parallel is required so that the fine pattern may not receive an excessive force.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.